


Спокойной ночи

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Перед сном убедитесь, что вы пытаетесь заснуть на подушке, а не на брате.





	Спокойной ночи

— Ты... Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь? — казалось, Вергилий был настолько обескуражен наглостью Данте, что даже не мог подобрать подходящих слов.

— П...таюсь засн...ть, — голос Данте звучал немного невнятно, как будто он вжимался лицом во что-то мягкое (и действительно пытался заснуть). — Разве не в...ишь?

Вергилий вздохнул. Драка посреди ночи, конечно, не была подходящим решением конфликта, но ударить брата хотелось неимоверно — с каждым днем Данте становился все более наглым и все сильнее влезал в его личное пространство и личную жизнь.

— Как я могу это видеть, если ты придавил меня к кровати? Прекрати использовать меня как подушку.

Вергилий перевернулся набок, заставив лицо Данте оказаться на простыне, а не на его заднице. Однако теперь он лежал на краю и мог в любой момент свалиться с кровати.

Сморгнув сонливость, Данте приподнял лицо и понял, что смотрит прямо на пах Вергилия. Сцена была, прямо сказать, впечатляющей, и только благодаря огромному усилию воли Данте удержался от непродуманных действий — например, боднуть Вергилия головой и скинуть вниз.

— Наверное, я не заметил тебя, когда ложился спать, — попытался оправдаться Данте уже в процессе смены позы. Теперь они лежали лицом друг к другу, однако все желание спать моментально пропало из-за недавней неловкой сцены.

— В этой ды… кхм, в этом доме осталась целой одна-единственная кровать, Данте. И мне казалось, ты давно отвык прятаться от кошмаров в уютных братских объятиях.

— Мне послышалось, или ты сказал «на уютной братской жопе»? — ухмыльнулся Данте, понимая, что сейчас он в выигрышной позиции. Большая часть кровати занята именно им, и Вергилий не посмеет затевать драку.

— Я не буду уточнять, каким образом мой зад спасает тебя от кошмаров, это твое дело. Но, — тут Вергилий ловко придвинулся к Данте, спасая себя от участи свалиться с кровати, — этой ночью я планировал выспаться.

Они находились так близко друг к другу, что могли почувствовать на своей коже теплое дыхание. Вергилий едва заметно усмехнулся, мол, что ты на это ответишь, Данте? Данте отвечать не планировал — лишь вернул брату такую же паскудную улыбку и закинул руку ему на бедро.

Один—один, Вергилий.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, мой дорогой брат.


End file.
